


Sweet Submission

by cobaltmoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Digital Art, Dom Steve Rogers, Fanart, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: My final Smutember art!For @allmyfavoritethings724. I had soooo much fun with this one! My headcanon is that they’re both pretty new to this and steve being steve he’s trying to hold back and not to hurt bucky cause its the last thing he wanna do. And bucky’s like c’mon Rogers! Surely you can do better than that?!





	Sweet Submission

welcome to talk to me on [my tumblr](http://cobaltmoony.tumblr.com/) also [my art blog](http://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/) for my other works!


End file.
